


I hate that you love me so much.. Sometimes.

by ViviyanKpopGirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Funny, M/M, krisyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviyanKpopGirl/pseuds/ViviyanKpopGirl
Summary: Just a goofy Krisyeol story! XD





	I hate that you love me so much.. Sometimes.

"I hate my big eyes." Chanyeol pouted cutely.

"I think they're beautiful, just like black pearls." Kris sweetly protested, pressing a soft peck to Chanyeol's lips.

"I hate that i'm so tall."

"I love you being tall, mostly those long legs wrapped around my waist."

"I hate my long hair."

"I love your long hair, It gives me something to grab when I want to kiss you."

"I hate that my voice is so deep."

"I love your voice, especially when its screaming out my name when I make love to you."

"W-well I hate my thick lips and huge mouth.!"

"Haha! do you really want me to tell you why I love those??"

Chanyeol turned his head quickly and was ready to tell the elder to shut up but instead he gasped as he looked up at his boyfriend, who was now standing infront of him. The smug grin on his face and having his head cocked to the side just enough to make Chanyeol want to lean in and kiss him, but of course he refused to do that at the moment.

"There's got to be something, at least one thing you don't like about me, don't lie!" Chanyeol pouted and wrapped his arms around Kris's slim torso and rested his head on the chinese man's chest.

"Of course there is, like how you snore like a tractor when you lay on your back and how you eat like 3 grown horses and don't even get me started about your constant talking-"

"I said one thing you jerk haha. I love you kris." Chanyeol laughed and tried to push Kris away but the older had a tight grip on chanyeol's torso.

Kris kissed chanyeol gently, just the way he loved it before pulling back and smiled almost cutely. "I love you too Chanyeol." But the moment was quickly put to rest when Kris grabbed Chanyeol's ass and the smile turned into a grin.

"Now, how about you show me what that mouth can do since you brought it up.. hmm?" Kris whispered while he snaked a hand into Chanyeol's shirt.

Kris's grin was answered with a very gobsmacked Chanyeol, but being surprised definitely didn't mean no between the towering couple.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you thought!! ^^ 

Enjoy and Comment!


End file.
